memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Breast
Slang I see that the addition of "boobs" was reverted, as it did seem like vandalism, but wasn't that word used in ?--31dot 02:49, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :It was, but given the user's other recent edit's i felt vandalism was the intention. even though it's used in canon one time, the term is still slang, not encyclopedic, maybe it could have some small mention.— Vince47 03:11, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I agree that it seemed like vandalism, which is why I haven't restored it, but it could perhaps be mentioned as a slang term in a short sentence.--31dot 03:14, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Already mentioned— Vince47 03:16, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Poimt? I fail to see any point to this page and I fear it will draw trolls and perverts like moths to a light. Couldn't we delete it? 16:25, June 20, 2013 (UTC) (I forgot to log in. My username is TheReturnOfTheKing) :We've had the page for the last 5 years, without any problems. --Jörg (talk) 16:27, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ::There have not been any problems, and even if there might be, we don't preemptively delete pages. If it draws "trolls and perverts" then we will deal with them and their conduct, not this article. Like Wikipedia (whose breast article is far more explicit) we do not censor content. 31dot (talk) 16:51, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: I want to emphasize 31dot's position. As for the "point" of this article, I feel it is the spirit of Memory Alpha to discuss and inform on a variety of themes, to give the world of Star Trek depth. Breasts are an undeniable part of humanoid anatomy and culture (as it is in actuality). They are relevant for costumes, design of species, behavior, medical possibility, the way sexuality is shown and taboo are expressed, and probably many more. We also have other article on MA, that deal with unpleasant topics such as torture and murder. Do you think those will attract criminals and violent people? --Taidh (talk) 17:41, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :::: So how about a page on penises too? ::::: Gladly, if you have any occurrences of the theme in Star Trek (first thought nothing comes to my mind), it would enrich Memory Alpha. --Taidh (talk) 15:41, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Draylax Added earlier this month-- yes or no on this one? As noted on the page for Draylax, Mayweather simply stated that the women there have "three...", but did not elaborate any further. ProfessorTofty (talk) 02:30, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :I think it's ok to assume in that case he was talking about breasts. - 02:41, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :: Well what was he talking about, if not breasts? I do not think star trek would get any deeper in female physiology; and any thing else a female humanoid usually have is present in a male's body too. Furthermore both Tucker and Mayweather seems to talk about something that can not really be said openly, as if they were talking about something sexual. Nevertheless, I will the passage. Taidh (talk) 07:10, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Let's use common sense here; we all know what was being discussed. 31dot (talk) 09:38, August 15, 2013 (UTC)